Love's Massive Effects
by The Eezoman
Summary: You guys SERIOUSLY have no idea how hard it was to come up with a title for this. A buncha one-shots of the crew to celebrate the lovely holiday of Valentine. Hope you guys like it, and yes. There will be a special cameo from someone interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_*Writing, writing writing...*_

_*looks up*_

_Oh hey! Didn't see you there. I've just been writing for 7 days straight, and I had this idea. Valentine's day is pretty cool, right? Well maybe not for us single people, but I like the holiday in general. Very romantic. In honor of the holiday, I've decided to give all you readers a little something. Anyone who's read my other story (And liked it) might notice this one is less...worked on? Yeah. Don't worry, story quality won't be affected, this is just less important to me than my other story, **Subject 23** (Which I recommend people to go read if you already haven't)._

_Ok. Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to have a countdown to Valentines day with a new chapter each day. Just some nice little romantic oneshots. Nothing too dirty, (I don't want to start into that YET) unless you guys request otherwise. Hope you like it, so enjoy!_

February 14, SSV Normandy

* * *

"It's the most important day of the year!"

Garrus stared at her. Zaeed grumbled lowly while Thane perked an eyebrow.

Jacob looked up.

"Christmas? It's February."

Kelly pouted. She was currently standing in front of the table of men who were UTTERLY incapable of understanding what the big deal was.

"No. Its Valentines Day!"

Zaeed and Jacob groaned while Thane and Garrus shared a confused glance.

"So? What's the big fucking deal here? I ain't got anyone I want to screw."

Kelly turned red. Honestly, Zaeed could be blunt, but then he could be BLUNT.

"The holiday isn't about that! Look. I know that a large number of crewmembers are involved with one another, so it's important that we get this day to relax with that one person. I know that all the men on the ship share a kind of bond, so I would appreciate at least ONE of you, to go up and ask Shepard for a break."

The men considered it. She wasn't wrong, as most of the Normandy crewmates were pursuing relationships of their own. The specialists were an entirely different matter. Most of those relationships were strictly on a need to know basis. Except for a select few.

"So you're just doing this so you and Scales over there can fuck all night?"

Garrus choked on a laugh, while Jacob chuckled loudly. Thane just glanced at Zaeed, who was grinning like an idiot. The assassins face was casual, a slight smile playing the corner. Kelly meanwhile was crimson. She turned to the mercenary.

"Zaeed, remember that one little thing you promised me never to tell anyone?"

All eyes focused on him. He glanced around, slowly turning red.

"I…I…Whatever you want Chambers."

Kelly smiled; glad to be back in control.

"Ok. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Have fun, all of you. Someone PLEASE inform Shepard?"

They all nodded gruffly, moving towards their independent stations, except for Thane. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the elevator. Before he could escape, something caught him. He turned.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Smiling, he motioned upwards.

"You said Shepard needed to know."

Kelly just placed her hand on his chest, pushing him down the hall.

"I only called that meeting for two reasons. One, for Shepard. I think you can guess the second."

Thane figured he could, but decided to play along.

"I don't think I could. Would you care to enlighten me?"

The door to Life Support opened, and she pushed him inside. Before the door could close entirely, something caught in the door.

Engineer Donnelly was heading to the bathroom after a long shift. He approached the room when something dark caught his sight. Looking down, he found what looked like the left side of a bra peering out of the Life Support door. He stood, looking confused for a while.

-_What in the…has Thane been wearing girl clothes? That doesn't make any sense. I swear, what is it with…_-

For some reason, his mind flashed back to earlier. Gabby was always happy to talk, but she seemed especially giddy today. She said something about a date. Wracking his brains, Donnelly searched his memories. Honestly, that was the last time he played with wires when she was telling him something important.

-_February…. 14…AHA! Valentine's Day!_ -

Triumphant, he rejoiced in the simple fact he could remember what she said. Given how much they talked, this was a victory. Smiling, he glanced down at the floor again. The bra lay there still. An uneasy feeling swept over him. His eyes went wide.

-_Oh…oh no…aren't he and Kelly…OH_-

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Kenneth tiptoed away, hoping to find someplace where he could pee without the danger of interrupting someone.

* * *

**Kasumi and Jacob**

-_Flowers, check. Chocolates, check….What am I missing? _-

Quickly, he stared downwards. He ripped his shirt skyward, glancing at his chest. The muscle was taut, and very chiseled looking. He grinned.

-_Check _-

He made his way to the elevator, which began it's slow decent.

Jacob hoped this would work. It was the most romantic day of the year, he was bringing flowers and chocolates to that very charming girl, and the most important part, and HE was doing it.

The idea of Valentine's Day didn't appeal to Jacob all that much. Christmas was supposed to be the day to buy presents for people, and if that failed, birthdays. All the wishy-washy nonsense that went along with it; hearts and candy and that flying mutation known as Cupid. It was pathetic, every single paper confetti heart, every flower that had at least one shade of red.

Then she made the move. Jacob wasn't very romantic, he'd admit. But she was so determined to have him, it was almost flattering how she tried to make it obvious. It wasn't that Jacob was an idiot, or didn't notice these acts of interest. Rather, he just chose to ignore them. He'd been with other girls. He knew that women had wants just as bad as most guys did, and women would use guys just as easily to get laid.

He wasn't into that kind of relationship with people, so he tended to stay away a little bit, always trying to watch himself.

Then SHE came along.

Always flirting, always talking, always doing anything she could to get his attention. He found it annoying at first, but soon he got the feeling that she was being sincere. That's when things got interesting.

She came up to the armory to visit him often, making small talk, pleasantly. Jacob enjoyed it, and found himself longing for more.

Which leaves us here. The first time he would go to visit on her own territory. The elevator opened, and he stepped out, walking towards the liar of Kasumi Goto.

-_Ok. Let's do this. Use that speech you've worked on _-

The door opened, and the girl he was looking for was there, sitting on the couch reading what appeared to be a romance novel. She looked up, and her eyes sparkled like a Christmas tree.

"Jacob?"

He approached her, flowers in hand, chocolates in the other. He smiled like a champion.

-_A champion that just won the prize_-

She stood up, chuckling lightly as she approached him. She raised her arms gracefully, and set them upon his shoulders, gently rubbing them. She bit her lip, feeling the durability of his muscle.

-_I almost forgot about Valentine's…mmm_-

Jacob began to speak, smoothness flowing easily into his words.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together. I heard that Valentine's day was supposed to be romantic?"

he raised the flowers slightly, almost gesturing with them. Kasumi was grinning, teeth sparkling brilliantly.

"So I…Just figured we could…Talk."

-_that's not going to happen_-

Raising her eyebrow, she lunged into what could have been considered wild territory. Her lips met his, which were unprepared, as evidence from his shocked gaze. Working to distract him, she gently interlocked his lips with hers, holding them still. Slowly, Jacob relaxed, joining into the soft action.

Not soon after the initial move, she slowly pulled away, meriting a small pop from the lips. Jacob was watching her, unsure of how to act here. Grinning, she pulled him farther into the room, and turned him. He spoke while this happened.

"I…That was unexpected. Would you like to move ahead to some—"

Kasumi put a finger to his lips, smirking elfishly. Her mouth began to move, almost as if they were putting Jacob in a trance.

"I love the flowers, but I think I'll open my present right now if you don't mind."

Jacob's eyes went wide, and he soon found his shirt missing. She pushed him backwards, and he landed on the bed. Subconsciously, he was aware that the door had locked behind him. But that wasn't important right now. What WAS important was the amazing, half naked girl in front of him. That was very important.

* * *

_You know, I've really got to write down my author comments when I think of them. I finish a chapter late at night and I'm all like "Fuck...What was I going to put in there? Oh well." _

_See you guys tomorrow. Subject 23 people, don't worry, things will still move along. The next step in the plot is difficult, and I'm planning the whole thing._


	2. Chapter 2

_So...So hungry. I'm sorry I didn't upload this last night. I wasn't done, since I got dragged off to see The King's Speech (Which was good)._

_This chapter is going to take the place of yesterday's and todays, so yeah. the last part of this will be either tomorrow or monday, depending on how much stuff I have to do. Work for Subject 23 will resume on Tuesday, so expect a chapter by either Wednesday or Thursday, unless shit happens._

_Hope you guys like that extra little bonus I threw in. I needed a romance for Jack, so yeah. Don't attack me for that._

* * *

**Legion and EDI**

The mechanical sounds of the AI core were patterned, intricately weaving together, forming a concert of electronic sounds. Most people would ignore these noises, but not Synthetics.

Legion stood patiently, not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen. He was currently running simulations on organics, most of which were concerned with a specific date.

February 14.

The date was important to a large number of species, but more particularly Humans. Legion was currently conducting research on the topic of this so-called "Valentine's Day".

The ideas of flying babies intrigued Legion, and perked his mechanical curiosity even further. Soon he was exposing interesting things like chocolate, cards, diamonds, all these simple gifts that were given as romantic gestures. It took Legion a while to understand what drove this trade of useless items, even with being able to think at light-speed.

After about four seconds, it occurred to him.

Organics required love.

It didn't completely compute. The definition of love said that it was _an intense feeling of deep affection_. Failing that, it also said _A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone._

Legion couldn't quite connect the interactions between organics and how this could come to fruition. All these species had emotions, and love was almost preprogrammed into them. What made things even more complicated was the uselessness of it. At first he thought it was the basic method of courting, which lead to mating, which then gave way to reproduction, which furthered the species. However, when looking at situations where members of two different species would become romantically involved, the chance of reproduction was zero.

Not only was that difficult to comprehend, but the mere fact that love didn't always work, and had a very small chance of actually working, was almost enough to fry his circuits. While during his research, he had come across all these accounts of love gained and lost. In regards to this, he came up with a simple idea to state his theory on love.

-_The only winning move is not to play_-

But even THAT was not entirely comprehensible, since organics, even those that were more logical than most, still partook in this strange day of love.

Legion took a step back. All this research was making his head sensors heat up. That never happened. An idea occurred to him. Maybe he should ask a personal inquiry? No, no. His data suggested that if a person was asked, they would give a false report from embarrassment. Well, maybe not Shepard. But he was busy with reports. Suddenly, he realized who he could ask.

"EDI?"

He didn't use the vocal interface he used for the organic crew, instead, talking to her through the wireless connection. Whereas his voice was mechanical while talking to organics, his true voice, which was slightly lower, but smooth, came through.

"Yes, Legion?"

"What do you think of love?"

EDI paused. She'd never really thought about it. The idea was silly, especially for an AI to think about.

"I think it's for organics. I couldn't comprehend what it meant for synthetics."

Legion's head plates stood up, giving him a confused look.

"Why do you believe that?"

EDI spoke, sounding slightly flustered.

"AI's can't love. We are incapable of feeling."

Legion acknowledged this, and took it into account.

"Do you regret not being able to love?"

Silence.

"I don't know. I think it would be better to love, then never have the idea of what it was like."

Legion stood, wondering.

-_Does not compute_-

Silence.

-_That is why it does_-

* * *

**Garrus/Miranda**

-_Calibrations…calibrations? Calibrations! Sorry, I'm busy calibrating. What? You want to talk about something important? Oh, sorry, I have bloody calbrations! DAMN!_-

Miranda was furiously walking away. That baffling dolt of a Turian was so…so…

-_Handsome. Straightforward. Orderly-_

sighing loudly, she walked past Tali at her workstation, who was busy reading a message. She stopped by. Miranda needed someone to talk to, and she was as good as anyone.

"Tali?"

the engineer looked up, silver eyes wide.

"Oh! Miranda. Sorry, I was…"

Tali looked back at the message, then switched towards Miranda.

"Just…just reading energy recordings. What's wrong?"

the operative sighed again, turning to the younger woman.

"You know Garrus pretty well, right?"

Tali nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, what does he do to show he's interested in someone?"

Tali leaned her head to one side, looking slightly up, pondering.

"Well, that depends. If he's looking for a…hookup, he'll try to be very smooth. You know, act all..."

She thought for a second.

"Turian."

Miranda nodded, Tali continued.

"For a relationship, I don't really know. I wouldn't just give up on him. He's quite difficult to understand. Kind of like Shepard, but without the extra fingers and such."

Miranda chuckled lightly. It did make sense. Those two had such history together that it was hard to separate them when on a mission.

"Thank you Tali. I should get back to my quarters. I have to work on some reports."

"I'll come with you. I…I needed to go work on the Kodiak."

They both made their way to the elevator.

* * *

-1 hour ago-

the door shut with a subtle hiss, and Garrus turned to make sure it was locked. Quickly, he pulled out the wine that was hidden behind the crates, and made his way to the door. It opened, and she was nowhere to be found. He jogged over to Gardner, signaling him. The old chef grinned, and reached under the table to produce two large trays.

Garrus flared his mandibles, grabbing the two plates, while Gardner brought numerous flowers.

Opening the door to her room, Garrus rapidly moved her paperwork and reports off the desk, throwing them into the compartments below. Not hastily though. She'd rip his head his mandibles off if he fucked up her hours of work. While Gardner placed the violet and coral flowers on her workstation, Garrus placed the two trays on the table behind the main chamber.

The last thing that was needed was the bed. Slowly he peeled the top sheet backwards slightly, then folded it over again. Grabbing the red roses, he crushed them in his hand, placing them around the soft mattress.

Stepping back, he surveyed his handiwork.

-_Perfect_-

* * *

The elevator opened, and Miranda stepped out. Before she rounded the corner, she almost ran into Jack, who was pulling someone along.

"Watch it, cheerleader."

Miranda stepped aside, slightly pestered. She caught a glimpse of the man Jack was pulling, and stopped them.

"Jack? Who is this?"

The bald woman stopped, turning.

"This? Old gang member. We used to run off and…Well, you get the picture. He was floating around, and so he popped in."

The man in question stood, pleasantly staring at Miranda. He was wearing a black leather jacket with an old cloth hood. His pants were old and worn, and a black mask covered his face, leaving his eyes. He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet'cha."

Miranda took the hand cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, Mr…"

"23. Just 23."

Jack stood, annoyed at the wait. She was horny, and if she didn't get fucked soon, someone would get fucked UP.

"Ready to go yet, or are you done imagining the cheerleader naked?"

23 laughed, slapping Jack's ass. They both climbed into the elevator, making lewd moves towards each other. The elevator closed.

Miranda stood, wondering what had just happened. She was suddenly very pleased at how her current relationship was turning out.

-_Could be worse I guess. I could be like Jack_-

She shuddered at the thought. She turned, casually making her way over to her room.

The door opened slowly.

-_This is nice. I can just sit back, do some work and figure out how to get that vigilante interested. Honestly, this shouldn't be so hard for m—_

The door finished opening, and Miranda was greeted with dimmed lights. Curious, she stepped into the room. What she saw next was a rather interesting sight.

Amidst all the beautiful flowers, there stood a familiar Turian, wearing casual clothes. He was standing there, trying not to look to awkward, holding a bottle of wine by it's neck. He saw her, and cleared his throat.

"Ehrm….Hey! I just wanted to…Wait. I heard it was Valentine's day, and I just…Wait…let me start over."

Staring at him, she made her way past the desk of flowers, and approached him. She began to speak, with an annoyed tone.

"You realize, Vakarian, that every single time I come to talk to you, you're in the middle of calibrations?"

Before he could speak, she continued.

"And that every time I get turned away, which could have been an opportunity for some fun, I get the feeling that you aren't interested?"

He began to protest, and she cut him off.

"And then you show up here, on the apparent day of love, with flowers, wine, and from what it looks like, two large plates that smell very good, dressed to kill. Honestly, why would you do that to a woman? You might confuse a lady. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to give me one reason why I shouldn't boot your Turian ass out my door to work on reports, like you've done so many times with your calibrations."

She said this with a teasing voice, but the threat still stood. Although, Miranda wasn't sure she would act on this even if she wanted to. All this Valentine's Day crap was sweeping up the ship, and even she was aching for a great guy. Who just so happened to be in front of her.

Garrus cleared his throat, and decided to pick his words very carefully.

"Because…I'm interested. You're a difficult woman to argue with, you're always critical of everything I do, whether it's reports, weaponry, or morals, and even if I can't explain it, I find it damn sexy. So all I can really say is."

He took a step forward, plucking a small bouquet of flowers form nearby.

"Would you please have dinner with me?"

She smiled. It wasn't everyday a guy was so romantically willing. Maybe she could change her view on Valentine's Day.

She stepped forwards, kissing Garrus on the mandible. She stepped back, and spoke.

"Let's eat."

* * *

_Who's looking forward to the next chapter? _

_MEEEEEE!_


	3. Spread the LOOOVE

_Yeah. I'm pretty freaking awesome. 2 chapters in one day._

_Here it is, the conclusion. I might do an epilogue later, so...yeah...be aware._

_I hope all those readers out there who were surprised by my positive take on Miranda know this._

_Subject 23 is a special case. I don't hate Miranda. I don't LIKE her, but she's a perfectly fine character to deal with._

* * *

It had been a day of romance. Love had been shared, people came together, and joined with goals of passion. Everyone on the Normandy was happy, and the atmosphere took a turn for the pleasant. Crewmembers could almost feel the joy cackling in the air. Per Yeoman Chambers request, the entire crew gathered on the third deck for a little party to celebrate the occasion.

First to show up was Legion, who claimed he was there for research. Next, Mordin, who was on the arm of Justicar Samara. The pairing was unusual, but not as much as the next. Chakwas appeared, Serrice Ice Brandy in hand, when Zaeed appeared behind her. Giggling slightly, she batted his hand away, which further pushed the grinning merc to make a move.

Staring, Joker and Garrus turned to each other, looks of confusion on their face.

Jack arrived, with her friend 23. However, she seemed slightly annoyed at him, a look of frustration on her face. Kasumi, who removed herself from Jacob (To her discontent) walked over, and started to question the killer.

"Jack? Everything alright?"

The woman turned to Kasumi, while still eyeballing 23.

"He…Invited another girl. Apparently they've been friends forever."

Kasumi nodded.

"When is supposed to get here?"

"Any second"

The elevator opened with a hiss, and both women turned towards it.

* * *

Garrus and Miranda were laughing with Joker, who was busy telling stories. They were having fun, and it was apparent that the pilot deserved the nickname he carried. At the end of the story, they talked pleasantly with him. According to Joker, he wasn't having the best Valentine's Day.

"I mean, I'm happy for everyone and such, but I haven't had a good time with a girl in…A while."

Miranda rolled her eyes. She did NOT want to hear this, but she decided to be polite. Garrus wasn't really paying attention. He was busy watching Miranda, who's waist looked very supportive…

"I mean, I just want to meet a nice girl. Valentine's Day's always sucked for me."

Aaaand Garrus was sucked back into the conversation. He was prepared to listen to Joker go on and on about his issues, when a miracle happened.

"Um, hello. Are you Joker?"

They all turned towards the direction of the voice, and found a blue-suited Quarian. She was slightly shorter than Tali would have been, but her voice was lower. Joker regained his thoughts and spoke.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

She straightened her back, eyes watching him.

"Lyla. Lyla'Del Vas Mindoir. I..I'm a friend of 23."

They all looked past her shoulder to the masked man, who was busy rubbing Jack all over. He glanced at Joker and winked. The stunned pilot turned back to the girl. He spoke with a slight stammer.

"A..and how can I help you, Ms. Vas Mindoir?"

She giggled.

"It's just Lyla. Well, 23 promised that there would be someone here who liked to fly ships? I'm a pilot, and well. You're one of the best. I mean, you fly the Normandy!"

Garrus and Miranda slowly backed away from Joker, who looked like he was about to explode with happiness. They managed to sneak off, heading towards Jacob and Kasumi. Joker started to talk to the girl, who looked like she was laughing pleasantly. Later on into the party, they both disappeared. To where, no one would know.

Finally, Kelly stepped into the center of the room, and called for attention.

"Well! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the party. However, I think we should all take a second to thank the one person who made this entire thing possible."

A shout from the crowd stunned everyone.

"Stop being a self-serving bitch!"

Kelly smirked, and continued.

"By the way everyone, funny story. I went down to talk to Zaeed a few days ago, and walked in on him and Jesse—"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S BLOODY ENOUGH!"

The crowd burst out into laughter, at which Kelly tried to calm them down.

"Anyways, I meant Shepard. Speaking of the Commander, has anyone seen him?"

There was a quiet murmur in the crowd. Kelly facepalmed, turning to the four men.

"I TOLD you, someone tell Shepard!"

Jacob and Garrus raised their hands defensively, while Thane just shrugged. Zaeed stared.

"Well where is he then? EDI?"

EDI's voice was heard from the ceiling.

"Shepard is currently in the CIC."

Hadley stepped forward, a frown on his face.

"That's not right, I just came from there. I didn't see him anywhere."

Everyone was staring at the ceiling, when Garrus noticed something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tali?"

The room grew silent, and Kelly's voice grew slightly annoyed.

"EDI, where are Shepard and Tali?"

Silence.

"They are not on the Normandy."

The crew could've heard a pin drop. Kelly asked another question.

"What, did they steal the Kodiak and leave?"

Silence.

Jacob could be heard muttering. Something to do with Shepard earning "The PRIIIIZE". he was silenced by a elbow to the gut, delivered by Kasumi.

"EDI?"

The AI's voice came back online, and she spoke with an almost humorous tone.

"404 Shuttle not found"

* * *

The sleek shuttle pierced the night sky, slowly coming to a hover. Gently, it touched down on the snow-covered ground. The door opened, and two figures stepped out into the artificial light.

Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy didn't know what to expect. This was her first Valentine's Day, and according to most female crewmembers, it was romantic. The scene before her was one out of a postcard. The boreal forest stretched out before her, as snow softly fell from the night sky. The white lampposts illuminated the walkway, but did not steal from the overall experience.

She shivered slightly. Her suit was acting up, and the environmental systems were lower than she would have liked them to be. Tali didn't have to worry about that for long though, when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves gently around her neck. Sighing, she leaned back against his chest, feeling his warmth. He chuckled slightly, and started to speak.

"Isn't this better than being trapped on a ship with a billion people?"

She smirked under her mask. If one he knew just how crowded a ship could get.

"You're talking to a Quarian, Shepard. The Normandy could be considered a luxury liner."

He let go of her, but kept his right arm around her shoulders. Moving to her left, they started to walk through the soft snow.

"I know. My mistake. Blame it on my lack of superior thinking skills."

She giggled. The idea of Shepard being anything less than brilliant was silly.

The landscape didn't change. The snow was heavy, and falling beautifully from the sky, while old pine trees drifted gently in the breeze. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the snow falling. They kept walking.

Nothing was more perfect. She was with the man she loved, walking somewhere wondrous and desolate, listening to snowfall.

Shepard was smiling peacefully. Glancing up, he noticed that the sky was completely clear, black as space.

He knew this was important. He loved Tali so much, all the effort to keep this surprise from her was beyond worth it. She'd never admit it, but she had done more for him than he could ever do for her.

Being the savior of the galaxy was impossible. Everyday, Shepard made decisions that kept him up at night. All the time, worrying, but never betraying any emotion. When she opened herself up to him, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. She listened intently to everything. His fears, his desires, his worry. He trusted her more than any other living being, and she thought SHE was the lucky one.

-_She'll like this. She deserves this. Deserves to have happiness. I'm just glad I can give it to her _-

"Hey, there's a surprise up ahead. Close your eyes."

She turned her head slightly, eyes displaying her curiosity.

"Shepard?"

He grinned.

"Trust me."

Immediately, she closed her eyes, content that she was in safe hands.

-_The safest hands in the galaxy_-

Walking slightly further, he saw it.

They got closer, and he stopped her.

"Ok. Open them."

She opened her eyes, and what she saw astounded her.

In front of both of them, was an ancient carved house. Above it, a cliff overlooked a dark sea that stretched out over the horizon. The construction looked like it had a view, which took Tali's breath away.

It was absolutely magnificent.

She turned to look at Shepard, who was grinning. He raised his hand towards it, and started walking.

They both set foot into the house, which didn't open up. Instead, they were directed to an airlock, which decontaminated them before allowing entry. Tali was baffled. What kind of house had an airlock within the main door?

Almost as if he read her mind, Shepard answered.

"This house was built for species with weak immune systems. However, the cost to rent for one night is more than what most starships cost. It's a scam."

The door opened to the small room, which they both stepped into.

There was a bar, lighted dimly, which stood next to a home entertainment system. Farther into the room, a giant circular bed laid, next to a panoramic window that looked out over the sea. Tali found it all wonderful, and she turned to Shepard, ready to attack him for such a wonderful surprise.

When she turned, she found him standing, holding a violet flower. She looked at it, and he started to speak.

"Tali. I love you. You've always been there for me, even when others haven't. You've loved me when I thought no one could, and trusted me when I didn't trust myself. You are beyond beautiful Tali, in more ways than I could count. The day we confided in each other about how we felt, I…I…"

She was smiling so hard, her cheeks hurt. There was a tear of joy in her eye, but she refused to let it drop. She wasn't going to cry in front of Shepard. He would've spent the next three hours fearing he did something wrong.

Shepard collected his thoughts and tried again.

"It was the happiest day of my life. I don't deserve you Tali. I know you don't believe that, but I can NEVER show you just how much I love you."

She stepped forward, embracing him. The flower was pushed gently between them, almost forgotten. He reached up to her mask, gently pulling it off. The hiss was welcome, and he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. He took her chin softly in his hand.

"But I can try."

Their lips met, and embraced with enough passion to light a city. The next steps were flashes of movement.

Shepard ripping his shirt off.

Tali moving his hands over her suit release latches, freeing her from the containment she so longed to be free of.

Shepard moving his lips down her beautiful, exposed neck, while she grasped at his head, holding him with affection.

Both of them, lying naked in the dark bed, lights dimmed. Shepard carefully caressed her nipples with his tongue, while she laid back, raspy breathing softly filling his ears.

They intertwined, sharing each other. Both of them giving as much as they could give, and then even more.

The passion shared was indescribable, and the day of passion, the day of romance, came to a close.

Valentine's day was over.

The love between two lovers, was just beginning.

* * *

_Happy pre-Valentine's day everyone! I'm looking forward to a possible romantic interest, so yeah. That's pretty awesome. In the meantime, keep reading all those great stories you love (Subject 23. yeah. Read that one) and have a good night. Just to let you all know, these little specials might become a regular thing. Depends on what happens. Peace!_


End file.
